24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 birthdays
This is a list of birthdays for people who have worked on 24 or its spinoff material. January * 1 - Zachary Quinto (1977) * 2 - KC Warnke (1973) * 3 - Cliff Lanning (1965) * 4 - Julian Sands (1958) * 7 - Ken Twohy (1970) * 8 - Michelle Forbes (1967) * 21 - Vincent Laresca (1974) * 23 - Richard Gilliland (1950) * 25 - Mia Kirshner (1975) * 26 - Tracy Middendorf (1970) * 27 - Tamlyn Tomita (1966) * 29 - Sara Gilbert (1975) February * 8 - Kim Murphy (1974) * 12 - Zach Grenier (1954) * 13 - Scott Poulin (1950) * 15 - Sarah Wynter (1973) * 16 - Sarah Clarke (1972) * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips (1962) * 18 - Jayne Atkinson (1959) * 20 - Justin Louis (1967), David Herman (1967) * 25 - Sean Astin (1971), Summer Moore (1976) * 26 - Currie Graham (1967), Logan Marshall-Green (1978) * 28 - Anil Kumar (1969) March * 3 - Matt Payne (1978) * 5 - Paul Blackthorne (1969) * 6 - Alberta Watson (1955), Connie Britton (1968) * 14 - Tamara Tunie (1959), Penny Johnson Jerald (1961), James Frain (1968) * 15 - Joaquim de Almeida (1957), Kim Raver (1969) * 18 - Jonathan Ahdout (1989) * 19 - Christopher Murray (1957) * 20 - Edoardo Ballerini (1970) * 21 - Greg Ellis (1968) * 22 - Francesco Quinn (1962) * 27 - Pauley Perrette (1969) * 31 - Howard Gordon (1961) April * 3 - Tomas Arana (1959), Jon Alan Lee (1973) * 6 - Matthew Carey (1980) * 9 - Leighton Meester (1986) * 11 - Vicellous Shannon (1971) * 12 - Christina Moore (1973), Riley Smith (1978) * 14 - Lothaire Bluteau (1957) * 16 - Lukas Haas (1976) * 17 - Henry Ian Cusick (1969) * 18 - Austin Tichenor (1960) * 20 - Gregory Itzin (1948), Geraint Wyn Davies (1957) * 21 - James Morrison (1954) * 22 - Manu Intiraymi (1978) * 23 - Daphne Bloomer (1973) * 24 - Glenn Morshower (1959), Eric Balfour (1977) * 25 - Gina Torres (1969) * 26 - Innis Casey (1974) * 27 - Aki Avni (1967) May * 1 - James Badge Dale (1978) * 2 - Navi Rawat (1981) * 6 - Alan Dale (1947), Gregg Henry (1952), Leslie Hope (1965) * 7 - Morocco Omari (1975) * 8 - Jeffrey Wincott (1957) * 11 - Shohreh Aghdashloo (1952) * 14 - Keram Malicki-Sanchez (1974) * 17 - Dennis Hopper (1936) * 20 - Angela Goethals (1977) * 27 - Misty Carlisle (1969) * 28 - Megalyn Echikunwoke (1983) * 31 - Eric Christian Olsen (1977) June * 2 - Dennis Haysbert (1954) * 4 - Kate Garwood (1978) * 5 - Douglas O'Keeffe (1966) * 8 - Neal Matarazzo (1962) * 14 - Phillip Rhys (1974) * 16 - Geoff Pierson (1949), Arnold Vosloo (1962) * 17 - Jon Gries (1957) * 21 - Doug Savant (1964) * 22 - Mary Lynn Rajskub (1971) * 24 - Peter Weller (1947) * 25 - Mike Sabatino (1955) * 26 - Nick Offerman (1970) * 29 - Kathleen Wilhoite (1964) * 30 - Peter Outerbridge (1966) July * 10 - Robert Pine (1941) * 12 - Brian Grazer (1951) * 13 - Commodore James (1975) * 15 - Lana Parrilla (1977) * 16 - Karina Arroyave (1969) * 22 - Terrell Tilford (1969) * 30 - Richard Burgi (1958), Donnie Keshawarz (1969) * 31 - Rudolf Martin (1967) August * 1 - Jesse Borrego (1962) * 2 - Norma Maldonado (1962) * 4 - Daniel Dae Kim (1968) * 6 - Scott Allan Campbell (1959) * 15 - Željko Ivanek (1957) * 16 - Josh Clark (1955), Agnes Bruckner (1985) * 17 - Brady Corbet (1988) * 19 - Kevin Dillon (1965) * 20 - Ray Wise (1947) * 23 - Nicholas Guilak (1970) * 27 - Adam Vernier (1972) * 28 - John Allen Nelson (1959) September * 1 - Richard Antonio Chavira (1971) * 5 - William Devane (1937), Gwen Stewart (1963) * 7 - Miguel Perez (1957) * 8 - Thomas Kretschmann (1962) * 11 - Jenny Gago (1953), John Hawkes (1959) * 13 - Jean Smart (1951) * 18 - Aisha Tyler (1970) * 23 - Brian Durkin (1975) * 25 - RJ Fenske (1988) * 28 - Skye McCole Bartusiak (1992) October * 8 - Daniel Bess (1977) * 11 - Stephen Spinella (1956) * 12 - Carlos Bernard (1962) * 16 - Ron Rogge (1968) * 19 - Roger Cross (1966) * 21 - Zachary Mannon (1982) * 24 - James Whitmore, Jr. (1948), Jackie Debatin (1972) * 27 - Carmen Argenziano (1943) * 31 - John Cothran Jr. (1947) November * 2 - Brittany Ishibashi (1980) * 5 - Harris Yulin (1937), Nestor Serrano (1955) * 8 - Jason Matthew Smith (1972) * 10 - Albert Hall (1937) * 12 - Lourdes Benedicto (1974) * 14 - Jim Abele (1960) * 19 - Sandrine Holt (1972) * 20 - Ned Vaughn (1964), Laura Harris (1976) * 25 - Billy Burke (1966) * 27 - Lilas Lane (1972) * 28 - Sterling Macer, Jr. (1963) * 30 - Elisha Cuthbert (1982) December * 2 - Alex Kuznetsov (1959) * 3 - Steven Culp (1955) * 7 - C. Thomas Howell (1966) * 8 - John Rubinstein (1946) * 9 - Reiko Aylesworth (1972) * 11 - Maximilian Martini (1969) * 16 - Xander Berkeley (1955) * 18 - Jeff Kober (1953) * 21 - Kiefer Sutherland (1966) * 24 - Timothy Carhart (1953), Randy J. Goodwin (1967) * 28 - Randle Mell (1951), Marty Ryan (1959), Vanessa Ferlito (1980) * 30 - James Healy, Jr. (1961) See Also * 24 deaths * Production timeline Birthdays Birthdays